神の力
by mateususantosu
Summary: it's a BNHA fanfic with Accelerator being the main protagonist, don't take this seriously... it's JP btw...
1. プロローグ 悪党

英雄ヒーロー

この世界ではよく聞く名だ。

そんなヒーロー達が活躍する東京都の銀行では、現在銀行強盗の被害に遭っていた。

世の中ヒーローだらけのこの世界で銀行強盗など、普通ならバカだとしか言いようがない。だが、ヒーロー達とは真逆な存在もいるのが、世の中の摂理である。

敵ヴィラン

ヒーロー達とは正反対で、自分達の力を暴力つまり、人を傷つける事や欲を満たすのに使う者達。

光あるところ、必ず影あり。

この言葉が実にしっくり来るように、ヒーロー達にはしっかりと敵がいるのだ。

そんな敵ヴィラン達の手によって、現在銀行強盗は行われていた。

「オラオラ！ さっさと金を詰めやがれ！」

「大人しくしろよ」

見た目からしてもう化け物の様な身なりをしている男達。

その姿はアニメなどで見る怪人そのものである。自分達の力つまり、「個性」を使って人々を脅しているのだ。

"個性"

それは先天的な超常能力。

人によって個人差はあるが、超能力のような、火をだしたり水をだしたり、触れずに物を動かすものなどいる。

強盗ヴィラン達はその力の使い方を誤っているのだ。

まあ、基本的に生活面などでは必要の無い能力。強盗や暴力などに使うのが一番効率がいい事も分からない訳では無いのだが。

ヂリリリリ

警報音が鳴り響く。

きっと銀行マンが非常ベルを鳴らしたのだろう。

すぐさま警察、またはヒーロー達がやってくるだろう。

そんな状況を望んでいなかったヴィラン達は、思わぬ行動にでた。それは自分の手からレーザーの様なモノを発射して暴れ始めたのだ。

当然、銀行内にいる者に抗う術すべなどなく、皆地面にひれ伏してビクビクと怯えている。

そんな中、ヴィラン達は母親と来ていた小さな子供の首根っこを掴み。

「テメーは来てもらうぜェ……人質って奴だな！ ギャハハ！」

と、嘲笑うかのように子供を持ち上げて笑う。

母親は目から涙を零し、必死に離してくれる様にお願いした。

自分が代わりに人質になる。だから、どうか息子だけは許してくれと。

子供はビービーと泣き喚いていたが、強烈な右フックを浴びせられると、グッタリした様子で黙り込んだ。

きっと息がしづらいのだろう。襟を掴まれ、ただでさえ呼吸がままならないのに、成人男性の拳を腹に受けたのだ。当然だろう。

こんな時、ヒーローがいれば。何処にでも駆けつけてくれるヒーローがいれば、などと。周りの人々は思っている。だが、そう都合よくヒーローはやってこない。来るのには、もう少し時間がかかるだろう。

ヒーローと言えど、人間。

その事件に気づかぬ者も多い。

が、ある一人の少年が、銀行の自動ドアをくぐって来た。

この時、誰もが警察？ ヒーロー？ などと、期待したが、どうもそんな感じには見えない。

ヒーローコスチュームなどは疎か、警察の服すら来ていない。ただの一般人だ。

そんな状況に居合わせた一般人など、可哀想な程哀れである。

「なんだ、テメー？ 殺されてーのか？」

「あァ？」

青年の白い髪がユラッと揺れる。長い前髪から透けて見える赤い目は、この世の裏を見てきたかの様に冷徹で鋭く光っている。

背丈は167〜169程であろうか。

見た目は痩せ細っており、黒い半袖のシャツに紺色のジーパンを着用している。

「状況わかってんのかテメー！」

男の怒鳴り声に対し、白髪の少年は首をポキポキと鳴らしてから周りを見渡す。

そして状況を判断したのか、フッと口を歪ませ。

「成る程ねェ……ヒーローばっかのこの世界で銀行強盗たァ、随分と間抜けな奴が居たもンだ」

「はぁ！？ テメーいい加減にしろよっ」

そこまで言いかけた所で、男は体が硬直したように喋るのをやめた。

殺される。

そう思ったからだ。

「あァ？ なンだァ？ 急に黙りやがって」

白髪の青年は気分を害された、と言わんばかりの表情を浮かべATMの方に歩いていく。

そして銀行のカードを機械の中へ入れ、現金を取り出す。作業そのものは短い作業だった。だが、彼が金を下ろしている間、何故か誰も動こうとしなかった。

金を下ろし終わると、白髪の少年は再び男の方へ歩いていく。

「で、いくらだ？」

「あ？ 何がだよあーっ、そうかそうか！ お前も俺達と同じ部類の人間だと思ってたよ。このガキいたぶるのに交ぜろってんだな」

強盗は笑いつつ、大声で言い放つ。

白髪の少年は顔色変えず、その男に再び、いくらだ？と問う。

「そうだなー、どうしてもってんなら、80くらいでやらせてやんぜ？」

「80？ 随分と安いもンじゃねェかよ」

白髪の少年は笑い、金を詰め込んでいたバッグを逆さまにする。

すると、札の束がガサガサと流れ落ちる。

「はっ！ テメーも物好きだな！ そんな」

男は金を拾いながら、高笑う、だが、その時

グシャリ

「ごっ、ばっ、ァァああああああああああああああああッ！？」

強盗の悲鳴が店内に響き渡る。

「な、なん、にし、やばる……」

強盗は何がなんだかわからない。

気付けば鼻が折られていた。

気付けば自分が倒れていた。

気付けば目の前の仏頂面決め込んでいた男は笑っていた。

「そっかそっか、なンか勘違いさせちまったみてェだな」

銀行強盗の質問に対して、白髪の少年は軽い調子で答える。

「俺が買ったのは、オマエの横でグッタリしてる奴じゃねェよ」

「ッ！？」

「オ・マ・エ・等・の・方・だ・」

その言葉を聞いた瞬間、銀行強盗ヴィラン達は背筋が凍る。

間違いなく、自分達よりも深い闇。

決して触れてはいけない、底なし沼の様な闇。

ヒーローなど、可愛く見える程、目の前の白髪の少年は深く深く、黒い。

しかし、黙ってやられるヴィラン達ではない。

強い敵を倒す時は数で圧倒するに限る、いっせいに攻撃開始。

攻撃型の"個性"ではない者は拳銃を乱射。

パワー型の"個性"は近くにある柱を折り、投げつけ。

精神攻撃型の"個性"は洗脳を試みる。

中には太陽光の様なレーザーを放つ者もいた。

だが、

白髪の少年は一歩も動こうとしない。

全ての攻撃が、弾幕が、柱が、洗脳が、レーザーが、彼の皮膚に触れようとした刹那、

その攻撃は向きを変え、真逆に、正反対に、戻ってくる。

文字通りの『反射』。

全ての攻撃が意味をなさず、向きベクトルを変えた。

残るは最初に鼻を潰されたヴィランのみ。

「ひ、ひぃ！ い、命だけは」

「あ？ 悪ィ……聞こえねェ」

白髪の少年が触れた瞬間に爆散する。

死ぬ間際、彼が見たのは自分の鼻を潰した武器。それは柔らかそうな手提げ袋だった。

白髪の少年は残った死体を爪先で蹴り、大きくため息を吐いて出口へと向かっていく。

ヒーローならば、ここまで残酷な事はしないだろう。店内にいた人々は彼に怯えた。冷酷かつ残虐な彼に。

銀行を襲ったヴィランよりも、化け物らしく。返り血一つ付いていない彼に。

だが、そんな彼に一人人質になっていた少年だけが声をかけた。

「お、お兄さんは、ヒーロー？」

「悪党だ」

白髪の少年は店内のドアをくぐりながら、謳うように答える。

「クソッタレな悪党だよ」

彼の名は、誰もしらない。

だが、ヒーローや敵ヴィランの中で、彼はこう呼ばれた。

一方通行アクセラレータ

その力。謎に満ちており、彼と戦った者は文字通り一方的に倒される。

まるで、一方通行の嵐のように。決して後ろを振り返らず進んでいく。

俺が一方通行アクセラレータになったのは、16年前。

いや、正確にはその頃は、まだちゃんとした名前があった。親もいて、産まれたての赤子だったのだから、当然と言えば当然なんだが。

ともあれ、俺は転生者だ。

生前はごくごく普通な高校生。ひょんなことから、死んでしまい。神様に気まぐれで異世界に転生させてもらった、ただの男。

生前、俺はある小説ライトノベルが好きだった。

それは、『とある魔術の禁書目録インデックス』というライトノベル。

その中のキャラで、特に好きだったのが『一方通行アクセラレータ』

まあ、これで大体はわかるだろう。

転生特典で神様から好きなキャラの能力を貰ったわけだ。

一方通行アクセラレータになれば、異世界いっても楽できるし、最強になれると思った。まあ、禁書の中で一方通行アクセラレータが一番強い？ と友人に聞かれたら、それは絶対にないと、答えてしまう俺だが。

ともあれ、好きだから選んだ。これ以上はない。

これで、異世界ウハウハライフとか思ってた。

だが、転生して目覚めてみれば、生前と大して変わらない世界。

というより、神様の特別サポートで、その世界の知識は学園都市一番の頭脳になった俺にぶち込んでくれたから、知っていたのだが。

想像してた異世界と違った。むしろ、パラレルワールド的な奴だった。

しかし、俺の元いた世界とは違い、"個性"という。超能力的な力を駆使して闘う、ヒーローがいる事がわかった。

なので、俺は大人しく、ヒーローの"最強"になろうと決めた。

が、

4歳になるある日。

俺と両親はヴィランに襲われた。

俺は両親を守ろうと、初めて本気で己の能力を使った。"個性"とは異なる、異質な学園都市"最強"の能力一方通行アクセラレータを。

ヴィランは簡単に倒せた。この時、俺は自分の強さに酔っていたのかもしれない。褒めてもらえると思った。だが、

『化け物』

ピクピクと痙攣していたヴィランは少ししたら動かなくなっていた。俺はヴィランの肌に触れる、そして漸く俺は気が付いた。

心臓が止まっている、と。

両親、俺の戦いを見ていた人々。

誰もが口を揃え、まるで別世界から来た化け物を見る目で俺の事を見ていた。

すぐさまヒーロー達が駆けつけた。

何故か知らないが、俺に攻撃を仕掛けてきた。きっと、暴れているのが俺だと思ったのだろう。

俺は怖かったので、攻撃を反射した。

そしたら、ヒーローの腕を折ってしまった。

次々と別のヒーロー達が押し寄せ、俺を殺そうとした。

こんな子供に本気でヒーローが殺しにかかるなんて馬鹿げてる。コイツらはヒーローなんかじゃない。 ただの暴力集団じゃないか。

………いや、俺が人間じゃないから、こういう事になってるのか。

そこで、気が付いた。

俺は、『化け物』だと。

俺の持っている能力は、人を守る為に使える代物ではない事を。

だから、だから、一方通行アクセラレータもあんな実験をして、最強から無敵を目指し、全てを拒絶したのだと。

本当に一方通行の代わり身をしているような気分だった。

俺が暴れたら、世界そのものを壊しかねない。だから、俺は大人しくヒーロー達警察達に自ら投降した。

転生特典を神様から受け取る時、ある言葉が引っかかったんだ。

『まあ、せいぜい頑張って生きろ。我々を楽しませてくれ』

あの意味が漸くわかった。

ただ、俺は神々の暇つぶしにこの能力を渡されたのだと。

俺が欲しがる能力が、一方通行アクセラレータだと、わかっていて。

こうなる事がわかっていて。

無性に苛立ちを覚えた。

いつか後悔させてやる。

神・な・ら・ざ・る・身・に・し・て・、・天・上・の・意・思・に・辿・り・着・く・も・の・、になれると言われた、この能力を渡した事を。

だからせいぜい、俺は俺なりに生きる。足掻いてやる。

この能力をもっと使いこなせるようになって。絶対に絶対能力者Level6を目指してやる。

こうして俺は一方通行アクセラレータ悪党になった。


	2. 中途半端なヴィラン

殺風景だが、散らかった部屋。

至る所に缶コーヒーの空き缶が放置してあり、コーヒー臭が漂う。

一方通行アクセラレータ俺は、手に持っている缶コーヒーを一気に飲み干し、目の前の四本足で立つ机の上に空き缶を放置する。

やけに静かだ。普段なら、すぐ近くに線路があるため、電車の走る騒音が聞こえてくるのだがあっ

音を反射している事を忘れていた。

一方通行の能力は非常に便利である。何をするにも俺は能力に頼りきり。

能力に頼りきりで、気付けば歳の割には細身になっており、何故だか知らないが髪と目は生まれた時から白髪の赤眼だった。

まあ、この世界では俺が一方通行アクセラレータなので、別にいいのだが。

少し悪目立ちするのがカンに触る。

テレビのリモコンを手に取り、テレビの電源を入れる。

適当に暇なので、チャンネルを回していると、こないだ俺が暴れた銀行のニュースがやっていた。

『結局、ヴィラン達を倒したのは誰なのでしょうね』

『あの今噂になっている一方通行アクセラレータでは無いかと言われています。その人物像は善でも悪でも無い黒。闇に包まれたダークヒーローなんて言われてますね』

「くっだらねェ……俺は悪党だ。善でも悪でも無い？ ダークヒーロー？ 笑わせンなそれをヒーローって言うンだよ馬鹿」

テレビに出ているアナウンサーと芸能人がふざけたことを言っているので、少々頭にきたが、そのまま俺はチャンネルを変えずにボーっと、テレビを眺めている。

過去の経歴を全て抹消無かった事にされている俺の存在を知っているのは、一部の警察、ヒーロー、そして俺の能力を本来の一方通行アクセラレータに仕上げたあ・る・人・物・だけだ。

俺が大荒れし、投降した後。俺は保護施設に入れられた。

まあ、保護施設と言う名の研究所だが。

そこは学園都市の研究所と比べれば、遥かに普通。非道な実験をしたりなどは当然の事ながらない。ヒーローや警察が管理しているのだから、当然な事だが。

そこで俺は能力"個性"を調べられたが、研究員達は有り得ない事実をそこで目の当たりにした。

俺の能力は"個性"ではない。つまり超人社会ではイレギュラーな存在。と、いう事になったらしい。

超常能力ではなく、超能力なのだから当たり前の事だし、神から与えられた特典をそう簡単にわかられてたまるものか。そもそも"個性"のことすらまともにわからない、学園都市に程遠い科学力で理解する事など不可能なのだ。

そんな現実（勘違い）を突きつけられた研究員は俺を恐れた。学園都市の非道な研究者も恐れるのだから、この辺りは予想していた。

そんな時、俺の前に一人の男があらわれた。

『僕と来れば力を上手く使えるようになれるよ、更なる高みを目指して見ないか？"最強"のその先へ』と言われ、研究所を抜け出した。

つまり逃亡だ。

そこから、俺の消息は完全に途絶え、闇へと葬り去られた。

『しかし、オールマイトに次ぐ七不思議の一つですよ？ 噂では"個性"では無いとか……』

テレビの会話を聞いてて思う。

個性ではない。たしかにそうだ。しかし、その違いと言えば演算をして能力を発動するか、演算無しで能力を発動するかの違いだと、俺は思っている。

科学者達は未だに"個性"が何たるかを理解していない。だが、俺からすれば現象つまり、その能力にも因果が存在するという事。

例えば、火に必要なモノは酸素。酸素が無ければ火はつかない。

それと一緒で、見ただけで"個性"を封じるヒーローも自分で自覚していないだけで、その能力の本質は敵のAIM拡散力場を操っているいや、AIM拡散力場つまり、相手の自分だけの現実パーソナルリアリティに干渉して、能力の発動を防いでいる、といったところか。まあ、限度はあるのだろうが。

だから、基本的には俺の能力と"個性"は近しい存在。

"個性"を使える奴らは原石みたいなものだと、俺は思っている。原石と言っても、削板軍覇などとは比べ物にならない欠陥共なのだが。

『そうですね。目撃者によれば、高校生くらいの青年だったと……そんな子がいれば、ヒーローになっていてもおかしくない筈なのですが』

『まあ、平和の象徴に対をなす抑止力となっているのもまた事実。一方通行アクセラレータという存在に隠れファンもいるそうですよ？』

隠れファン？ 頭がおかしいんじゃないだろうか。俺のファンになる奴らなど、絶対にいない。

もし、そんな奴らがいたら、俺を見た瞬間に怯え、その幻想を打ち砕かれるだろう。

どんな奴らも噂とか都市伝説とか物好きな奴らだ。

『でも、人殺しですよね？ "個性"を資格なしに使ってヴィランと言えど殺している。ヒーロー達の目の敵にされている人物ですよ？』

『そうですねー。ヴィラン達も目の敵にしているでしょう。目撃情報者から聞いた、その能力は全ての攻撃を反射していたとか。まさに"最強"の二つ名が相応しい人物だとか』

"最強"

そう言われていようが、所詮は目の敵にされる。やはり、"無敵"になるほうがよっぽどいい。

俺は胸糞が悪くなってきたので、テレビを切った。

手を伸ばし、缶コーヒーを取ろうと段ボール箱をあさるが無い。アレだけ買い溜めしておいた缶コーヒーが無い。

「チッ……買いに行くしかねェか」

そう一人呟き、俺はソファから起き上がる。

そのまま、玄関の方へと歩いていった。

絶対能力者Level6になる為にはどうすればいいか。

ここ最近で、色々と模索したが、やはり解析していない未知の能力者を解析するのが良いだろうか。

今まで、ある男・と、ヒーローやヴィランをプチプチ潰して経験値稼ぎをした事はあるが、これといって未知には遭遇しなかった。

大抵の"個性"持ちは、学園都市で言うならば弱能力者Level1程度。

少し強めの"個性"なら、大能力者Level4くらいありそうだ。

たしか、エンデヴァーとか言った万年第2位のヒーローが超能力者Level5級の発火能力パイロキネシストだった筈。だが、炎程度なら解析をする価値もない。

そんなモノじゃ俺の一方通行アクセラレータには届かない。それが分かっていて、倒しに行くほど俺は馬鹿ではないのだ。

正直言って、この世界で俺は敵無しなんじゃ無いかと思う時がある。

俺に届く奴なんて、今まで可能性があるのは、ただ一・人・しか知らない。

まあ、そいつを踏み台に現在の俺がいるし、もう関わろうとは思わない。クソッタレな俺と同じ悪党で、胸糞悪い奴だし。

プルルルル

そんな事を思っている時、俺の携帯から着信音。

別に携帯など必要ない。むしろ、誰かの連絡先が入っている訳じゃないのだが何故電話がなる？……イタズラ電話か？

俺は、そっと携帯に目をやると、そこには非通知、とかかれている。

《よォ……元気にしてたかなアクセラレータ？》

「とォむらくゥンよォ……何で俺の番号知ってンだァ？ まさか、男にストーカーでもする性癖でも持ってンですかァ？ ヒャハハ！」

電話の相手はヴィラン死柄木弔しがらきとむら。

そのクソッタレな悪党が目をかけてたクソ野郎だ。

《あー、本当相変わらずムカツククソガキだよ、お前。俺がガキを嫌いな理由絶対お前だわ》

「そンで、何のようだ？」

俺は率直な意見が聞きたかった。

コイツが連絡を俺にわざわざ入れてくるなど、普段なら絶対にないからだ。

《随分とヴィランをプチプチ潰してるみてーだな。経験値は稼げたか？ ヒーローさんよ？》

「オマエ、殺されてェのか？」

《おっと、ヒーローもプチプチ潰してるのか、そんじゃ悪党だわな》

何が言いたい。

素直にそう思った。目的も無く連絡を入れてくるなど、絶対にない。わざわざ俺に喧嘩売るほど、コイツも安い奴じゃないだろう。

《まあ聞けよ……実は近々、平和の象徴を殺す》

「ヒーローランキング序列第1位。オールマイトか？」

《お前も手伝えまさか、先・生・の事裏切って、しまいには大量の資金持ち逃げして断る訳ねーよな？》

「なンだそりゃァ。脅してンのかァ？断るに決まってンだろ。三下」

電話口の向こうで、コイツマジ殺してーと聞こえてくるが、今はあまり気にしないでおこう。

《俺だって本当は嫌だね。お前となんか組みたいと思わないしでも、先生が連れて行けってよ》

「オイオイ、いつから俺はオマエ等の犬になったンですかァ？まァイイ、わかった場所教えろ」

《やっとか。やっぱりお前もこっち側だな》

そう言って、襲撃の日時、場所を教えもらい。

「なァ……飼い犬に噛まれたら主人てのはよォ……どンな顔すンだろォな？」

《はぁ？ お前ッ！》

「オマエ等、全員…ぶち、殺す」

そこで俺は電話を切った。

〜ヴィラン連合 アジト〜

ツー、ツー、ツー…

酒場のような部屋に電話が切れた音だけが鳴り響いていた。

「あのクソ野郎ッ！ 絶対に殺してやるッ！」

髪の毛は長く、顔に腕の無い手を付け。表情が見えない男。

この男こそ、ヴィラン連合のリーダーである死柄木弔である。

「いえ、一方通行を相手どるとなると。こちらの戦力では……」

殺気溢れる弔に対し、冷静な見解を述べる、黒い影が服を着た様な男黒霧。

「うるせぇ！ あの野郎……」

「あ・の・方・が戦略兵器として育てたのが、一方通行です。奴には一つの軍隊をたった一人で潰せる力があるのですよ。それに来るわけありませんよ。なんせヒーロー達が集まっている様なところですから」

弔は頭をガシガシと掻きむしり、今にも発狂しそうな程苛立っていた。

そんな様子を見た黒霧は、そんなに嫌なら、無理に電話しなくても、と心の中で呟くのであった。

「ビビって直ぐには攻め込めねェのかよ。流石ビビリの弔クゥン。ともあれ、奇襲の日まで、どォするか」

俺はコーヒーを買いに行くために、街を一人歩いている。

白髪に赤目。悪目立ちするので、チラチラと歩行者の視線が突き刺さる。が、俺はそんな目よりももっと酷い見方をされた事など、数え切れない程ある。なので、そこまで気にはならない。

すると、後ろから聞こえてくる女性の声。

「お兄さん、お兄さん」

ふと振り返ると、そこには片目に眼帯をし、高校の制服を着ている特に特徴といったものはない女性が一人。

俺はそのまま無視して歩く。

「ねえねえ！ 兄さん」

「何だ…」

歩きながら俺はかけられた声に応えた。

すると女性はニイッと笑みを浮かべる。

「実はですね」

「オイ、一つ忠告しといてやるくだらねェ事だったら殺す」

俺は女性の声を遮り、言い放つ。

気が付かないと思ったのであろうか？ コイツは絶対に俺と同類。いや、グレードで言えば、まだまだションベン臭ェが悪党には違いない。

「やだなー、怖いですよ？ じゃあ話聞いてくださいね？」

その時、首元で何かを反射した。

目を向ければ、一本の針。

「オーケー。くだらねェ事だったな？」

悪党気取りの少女は焦っていた。

目の前の悪党を暴れさせれば、面白そうだ。などで、相手にしなければよかった。

ヴィランいや、悪党としてのLevelが違う。そう思うしかない。

鋭い殺気。本気で殺意を飛ばされただけで、死をイメージさせられた。先程までとは、まるで別人。

「待ってください。い、今のは試しただけで……」

「悪ィ……今、音を『反射』してッから、何言ってるかわからねェ」

彼女はその一声に振り返り、逃走をはかろうとする。が、先ほどまで目の前にいた男が後ろに立っていた。

どうやったのか、想像するだけ無駄である。彼の能力は学園都市の頂点に立つ、Level5の中でも第1位として君臨していた能力その力の理不尽さ故に"最強"と称されているのだから。

「誰に喧嘩売ったのか分かってンのかァ？ オマエ」

真白い髪に鋭く光る赤い目……嘘だ。そんな筈がない。まさか、あの都市伝説の……一方通行アクセラレータなの、か？

彼女の中で色々な思いが混雑する。だが、彼はそんな彼女に軽く本当に優しく、頬に触れただけだ。だが、

反転

身体は気が付けば、上空に浮かんでおり、触れた頬は強烈な拳で殴られた様な痛み。

そのまま地面にグシャリと落ちる。

「ハァ……殺しとくか」

コツコツコツ。

死神の様な足音が、

コツコツコツ

徐々に徐々に近づいて来る。

そして、彼女が目を開けた時、奴は、『化け物』は目の前にいた。彼女を嘲笑うかのようにただただ、笑っていた。

そこで彼女の意識は暗転した。

「チッ、ションベン漏らして気絶すンならヴィランなンてやってンじゃねェよ三下」

自分がヴィランだ。とか、思ってる奴に限って最後はこれだ。

命乞いをする。もしくは気絶する。

ヒーローの死に際の方がよっぽど、ヴィランらしい。

最後に殺ったヒーローが死に際に言ったセリフは『クタバレ、死ね』だ。物凄くヴィランらしいだろう？

世の中こんなものだ。

「たくっ、コーヒー買うの忘れたじゃねェかよ」


	3. オマエ、それでもヒーローか？

学園都市"最強"の能力一方通行アクセラレータ。

ありとあらゆる向きベクトルを変換する能力。

決してそれだけで、"最強"の座に君臨していた訳ではなく、その力を使いこなす脳ミソ《頭脳》があってこそ、その本領を発揮する。

そこら辺の一般人が同じ能力を持った所で、演算が出来なければただの力の持ち腐れ。

しかし、この転生者一方通行アクセラレータになった男は、頭脳、そして自分だけの現実パーソナル・リアリティも全く一方通行アクセラレータと同じである。

「わ、悪かった……ゆ、ゆるじでくだばい」

「も、もう、勘弁してくれ……」

一方通行アクセラレータの前に転がる男達の残骸。

圧倒的な不条理に対し、たった一人で全ての力をねじ伏せる。まさに"最強"の二つ名が相応しい男。

そんな男がいれば、誰しも一度は挑み、自分こそが"最強"だと証明したくなるだろう。

そんな面白そうだから、アイツに喧嘩を売ってみよう。―――などという。

彼等の軽はずみな行動でこの悲劇は起こった。

数で圧倒すれば勝てる。

力で圧倒すれば勝てる。

"個性"で圧倒すれば勝てる。

だがしかし、そんな安い攻撃はいとも容易く反射された。

まるで全てを拒絶するかのように。

「つーゥかよォ……オマエ等、何がしたい訳？」

一方通行は疑問に思った。

コイツらは何故、自分から攻撃を仕掛けてきて、最後にはこうやって謝るのか。

どんな奴も、ヒーローもヴィランも自分の名声欲しさに喧嘩を売ってくる奴は皆、腕の一本も弾けばこうして泣きながら謝る。

なら、喧嘩など売って来なければいいのに。どうして"最強"と噂が立っただけで、こうも突っかかってくるのか。ほっといて欲しいものだ。

「なァ、全員殺しちまえば、ビビって下らねェ事すン奴ってのは、いなくなンのか？」

「ヒィッ」

その一方通行の発言に男達は顔色を変える。

この喧嘩を売って来た者達はきっとこの先、一方通行アクセラレータに対して挑む事は無くなるだろう。

殺さず、やばい奴、と噂にしてくれる方がいいだろうか？

そんな事を模索しつつ、一方通行アクセラレータは空を見上げた。

（成る程ねェ……俺じゃなく、一方通行アクセラレータもこんな感情だったのか……）

思わず顔が歪んだ。

一方通行アクセラレータになった男は、自分がより彼に近づいている事に歓喜する。その反面、何故だか妙な感覚も覚えた。

それは、より一層自分を『化け物』と自覚させるもので、孤独を感じさせるものだ。

「ククッ……イイねェ、イイ感じに腐ってンなァ……俺も」

そう言って、一方通行アクセラレータは男達に目を向けず、そのまま裏路地を抜けていく。

暗い裏路地を抜ければ、差し込んでくる日の光。それは自分とは真逆なもので、空から引きずり下ろして黙らせたくなる光。

一方通行アクセラレータは今日も光を。太陽を反射する。

ここ最近だ。ここ最近で、一方通行アクセラレータの存在は都市伝説ではなくなり始めた。

昔はあ・る・男・のお陰で、ヒーローを葬ってもヴィランを葬っても、その存在は明るみになる事は無く。闇に閉ざされていた。

奴の元にいれば楽だが、一方通行アクセラレータは前人未到の絶対能力者Level6人・の・身・で・あ・り・な・が・ら・、・天・上・の・意・思・に・辿・り・着・く・も・の・。にはなれないと感じ、奴の元を離れた。

（まァ、一人で考えてもどォしよォもねェンだがな……）

一方通行アクセラレータは、生前の原作知識を思い返すが、どうすればいいのかわからなかった。

第一歩として挙げられるのが、『黒翼』なのだが、どうやっても発動はしない。

いくら頭が良くなったといえど、アレを出すのは相当困難を極めるらしい。

アレを出さなければ、『白翼』など、もってのほかであろう。

一方通行アクセラレータは、コンビニへと足を運び、近くにあった買い物カゴを手に取る。

らっしゃせー、とやる気の無い店員の声を聞きながら、ドリンクコーナーの方へ向かっていく。店員とは裏腹に品物はよく揃えられており、数多の缶コーヒーが並べられていた。

（つゥーか、俺はいつから缶コーヒー好きになったンだ？）

自分でも少々疑問に思うが、一日に飲む缶コーヒーの数が異常であるのは重々承知である。これも一方通行アクセラレータになったのが原因か、と考え悩むこともあったが、多分気のせいだろう。

買い物籠にガツガツと大量の缶コーヒーを入れていく。せっかくなので、いつも飲んでいる種類とは別の缶コーヒーも大量にだ。

みるみるうちに、買い物籠はブラックコーヒーで溢れかえった。

見る者によっては、異様な光景そのものである。決して、缶コーヒーを大量買いしているからでは無い。

大量の缶コーヒーが入った買い物籠を軽・々・し・く・手に持っているからだ。

細身の肉体である一方通行アクセラレータにとって、力などは無縁である。では、何故、こんなに軽々しく重い物を持てるのか理由は簡単だ。

自身にかかる重力のベクトルを操作しているのだ。

そんな下らない事に能力を使い続けているから、細身のガリガリ体型になってしまうのだが。一方通行アクセラレータとしては、どうでもいいのだ。

別に上条当麻がこの世界に存在する訳では無いし、訳のわからない奴が相手なら、距離を取って遠距離から攻撃すればいい。

わざわざ殴りに行く程、この一方通行アクセラレータは非合理的な事はしない。

まあ、余裕があれば、無敵になる為に逆算も試みるが。

そのままレジへ缶コーヒーを持っていくと、店員が少し引き気味な顔をしつつ、品物をレジへ通していく。

「6400円です」

一方通行アクセラレータは、無言のまま一万円札をだし、店員へと手渡す。

買った本数はピッタリ50本。

買い物袋を4つにわけ、店員は気怠そうに袋の中へと詰めていく。

「あざっしたー」

店員の声と同時に袋を持ち、外へ足を進める。

流石に買い物袋を四つとも、もって歩くのは気が引ける一方通行アクセラレータであった。面倒くさがらず、業務用スーパーに足を運び、箱買いすれば良かった、などと心の中で思いつつ。道路脇にある公園のベンチへと向かっていく。

ベンチに腰を下ろし、プシュと炭酸ジュースを開けた時の様な音が鳴り響く。開けたのは缶コーヒーなのだが。

ぐゥ

可愛らしい音が一方通行アクセラレータの腹から鳴り響いた。

そういえば、朝から何も食べていない。

なんやかんやで、何も食べず、昼になってしまっているのだ。

（弔の野郎が動きだすのはまだ先特にやる事もねェ……どうするか）

目の前では公園で遊んでいる子供達とその親らしき人物。

ヴィランなどいなければ、平和な日本なのに、と心で思いつつ。そんな事を思っている自分自身に笑いが込み上げてきた。

（自分が悪党の癖に何考えてやがンだ？ 俺ァ……）

一方通行はそのままベンチから立ち上がる。空になった缶コーヒーを15メートル程離れた、反対側の歩道にあるゴミ箱へ軽く投げた。

すると、缶コーヒーはソコソコのスピードをだし、見事に小さな穴の中へと吸い込まれていく。

「飯でも食べにいくか……」

一人でポツリと呟き、一方通行アクセラレータはレジ袋を手に持って歩き出す。

東京のある一角、『レストラン』と言う名のレストランに、一方通行アクセラレータはやって来た。

住んでいるマンションの近くという事もあり、よく通っているので、常連の一人に数えられている。

一方通行アクセラレータは、押し扉を片手で軽く押しながら、店内の中へと入店する。

しかし、いつもなら「いらっしゃいませ！」と爽やかな声で言ってくる店員達は押し黙っている。

何より、店員達の視・線・は・あ・る・一・部・に集中していた。

「オラッ！ とっとと伏せろ！」

（オイオイ、ついてねェな…治安悪過ぎンだろ、クソッタレ）

何故だか最近妙にヴィランに遭遇する。それも、嫌がらせの様に。

一方通行アクセラレータは深く溜息をつき、そっと問題を起こしている男を見据え、手に持っていたレジ袋の中から缶コーヒーを取り出す。

「オイ！ テメェ何コソコソッ！？」

ヒュン

「くぼぇ、あ、！？」

一方通行アクセラレータの掌から凄まじい勢いで飛んでいった缶コーヒーは男の脇腹に直撃。

痛々しい音と共に、その場に倒れ伏す。

一方通行アクセラレータはそのままユックリと店内の窓側の一席に座り。

「Aのステーキセット」

何事もなかったかの様に座って注文を言う。

すると、店員と客は凄まじい歓声を上げたが、

「うるせェ。さっさとしろ」

その一言で誰もが押し黙った。あの歓声の中で耳元まで届いた一方通行の声。

声量を全員の耳元まで届くようにベクトルを変換したのだ。

「お、お待たせしました。Aのステーキセットとコーヒーです」

「あァ？ コーヒーなンて頼ンでねェぞ？」

女性のウェイトレスが、ステーキセット以外に入れたてのアメリカンコーヒーを持ってきた。

一方通行は間違いだろォが、とコーヒーをウェイトレスに返そうとするが。

「これは店からのサービスです。先ほどは本当にありがとうございました！」

店員の眩しいくらいの笑み。正直言って目が痛いと、一方通行は女性の声に応える事なく、料理に手を付け始める。

半分くらい食べた所で、気絶したヴィランを回収しに来たヒーローが店内に入ってくる。

そのヒーローのコスチュームは炎を纏っている様なデザイン。顔の炎で出来た髭は"個性"を駆使して作った本物の炎であろう。

その姿は嫌な威圧感を放っており、ヒーローよりもヴィラン向きな風貌だ。

一方通行アクセラレータは一目見て、ピクッと眉が動く。

（確かありゃ……）

先程の店員と、そのヒーローは何やら会話をしている。すると、女性の店員は一方通行アクセラレータを指差している。

（ハァ……面倒くせェ……）

こちらへ向かってそのヒーローが歩いてくる。

そして、一方通行アクセラレータの目の前へ。

「貴様、その白い髪、その目……あの時のガキ。一方通行アクセラレータか？」

嫌な予感は的中した。だが、一方通行はヒーローの言葉をまるで聞いていないかのように食事の手を止めようとしない。

「あくまで、シラを切るつもりか……この悪党め」

漸く、一方通行アクセラレータの目線がそのヒーローを見定める。そして

「そっかそっかァ…オマエ、万年第2位のヒーロー様かァ…？」

ギィとそのヒーローの目つきが変わり、手には強烈な燃え盛る火炎を纏い、一方通行アクセラレータへと振り下ろす。

豪快な音と衝撃が辺りを覆い、黒い煙が一方通行アクセラレータのいた席を灰にかえた。

先程、コーヒーをサービスで持ってきたウェイトレスは口を押さえて唖然とする。

この男。名を轟炎司とどろきえんじエンデヴァー。ヒーロー界No.2である。

「コイツは危険な奴だ！ 皆早く離れ」

その時、黒い煙の中から男性の声。

「危険だァ？ 店の中でぶっ放しといてよォ……オマエの方が危険なンじゃねェか？」

エンデヴァーは思わず目を丸くした。目の前の男は疎か、辺りにはまるで被害が出ていない。

一方通行アクセラレータがエンデヴァーの攻撃を反射では無く、辺りに被害が出ないように拡散させたのだ。

「オマエさァ、ヴィランの方が向いてンじゃねェか？ その下品な髭とかよォ！」

「貴様ッ！」

再び、エンデヴァーは手に炎を纏う。だが、それよりも早く一方通行アクセラレータがコーヒーカップを人差し指で軽く叩いた。

一線。

まるで弾丸の様にエンデヴァーの腹にコーヒーカップが吸い込まれ、窓ガラスを突き破って外へと放り出された。

その光景を見ていた客や店員は当然、何が何だかわかっていない。

すると、一方通行アクセラレータが財布を取り出し。札束を机の上に置いた。

「ガラス窓の修理代だ」

そう言い残し、一方通行は割れたガラス窓から外へ出て行った。

「何でオマエが万年第2位か教えてやろうかァ？ いや、分かってンじゃねェか？ オールマイトとオマエ……第1位と第2位、そこには埋められねェ力の差があるって事をよォ！」

「だ、だまれェェェェッ！」

一方通行アクセラレータが挑発すると、エンデヴァーは怒り狂った様に炎を噴出する。それも、街の被害を考えていないかの様に。

「ヒーロー失格だなァこりゃ……だからオマエは万年第2位なンだよ三下ァ！」

一方通行が小石を蹴り飛ばす。その石は、あの御坂美琴の超電磁砲レールガンを上回る速度で飛んでいく。その速度が凄まじ過ぎる為直ぐに消滅してしまうが、その衝撃波は消える事無くエンデヴァーに襲いかかる。

「グォおおおおおおおおおッ！？」

衝撃波により、ズタズタに体は引き裂かれ、膝をつくヒーロー界No.2。

「大した事ねェな……大体、オマエはヒーローとして俺を攻撃した訳じゃねェ。俺の首を持って帰りゃ名声が貰えるとか思ったンだろォけどよォ」

一方通行アクセラレータは笑っていた。ただ、ただ無力な目の前の男を嗤っていた。

「そんな中途半端な炎じゃ、この一方通行俺には届かねェ大体、そンなンだから万年第2位なンだよ。オマエは」

圧倒。

ヒーロー界No.2を赤子を捻るかの如し、大した攻撃もせずに完勝してのけたのだ。

「仕舞いだ」

一方通行は歩み寄る。一歩、一歩、その命を奪うべく。

その時だった。

「エンデヴァーからはなれろ！ ゔぃらん！」

幼い声だった。

目を向ければ、親に必死に抑えられるも、こちらに向かって叫んでいる少年。

「エンデヴァーはまけないんだぞ！ つよいんだぞ！ 頑張れ！ 頑張れ！」

右手にはエンデヴァーの人形を持ち、必死に声援を送る幼き少年。

そんな少年を一方通行アクセラレータは横目で見つめ、

「チッ」

舌打ち。

歩み寄っていた足を止め、そっとエンデヴァーだけに聞こえる声で語りかける。

「どうした……何故トドメを刺さない…？」

「まだ小せェガキが、オマエを守る為に叫ンでんのは反則じゃねェか？」

エンデヴァーは困惑する。この悪党はガキが俺を守ろうとしているだけで、見逃すのか？と。

それも当然だろう。噂が噂なのだから。

「どォする。あのガキとニ対一でまだやンなら、リクエストに応えてオマエを血みどろにしてやる。ただ、戦う上であのガキが邪魔になるってンなら、ここは仕切り直しだ。忌々しいが一度だけ下がってやるよそれが悪党の美学ってモンだ」

その発言はまるで、エンデヴァーがこれ以上抵抗応戦させないように仕向けられた言葉。

エンデヴァーは何故？ と疑問に思う。情けをかけられたなら、酷い屈辱だが、違う。まるで何かを大切にしろ、と。そう言ってる様な気がした。

一方通行アクセラレータは振り返り、歩き出す。

「もうあの店、行けねェじゃねェかよ。クソッタレが」


	4. 最強を倒して何になる？答えは『化け物』だ。

嘘のU災害やS事故のルームＪ。

水難事故、土砂災害、火事数多の自然災害を想定して《スペースヒーロー・13号》が作り出した施設USJは、現在ヴィランの襲撃を受けていた。

襲撃の首謀者は『ヴィラン連合』のリーダー。死柄木弔しがらきとむら。

平和の象徴オールマイトを殺すべく、ヒーロー施設に攻撃を仕掛けたのだ。

だが、彼等の予想は外れ、そこにオールマイトはいなかった。

いるのはヒーローになる為に育成中の卵達。その他プロのヒーロー2名。

"個性"を封じるイレイザーヘッド、と施設を作り上げた13号のみだ。

二人のヒーローはヴィランに応戦するも、対平和の象徴改人『脳無』の前に圧倒され、危機的状況に陥っていた。

ヒーローの卵である緑谷出久みどりやいずくはその光景をみて、ヒーローの世界を知った。

「死柄木弔…」

「……黒霧、13号はやったのか？」

突如現れた黒い霧の中から現れた黒霧が、弔に声をかける。

「戦闘不能までできたものの、散らした生徒に……一名逃げられました」

「は？」

黒霧の逃げられた、と言う声に不快な声を上げ、青筋を浮かべる弔。

「……はぁ」

ガシカシガシ

「は」

ガシカシガシガシカシガシガシカシガシ

髪の毛を異様に掻き毟る弔。その光景は、不気味で、見ている誰もに分かるように自分の苛立ちを表していただが、ここで更なる苛立ちを弔に与えるモノが一つ。

「これは？」

「寄せ集めのヴィランに一応持たせていた無線です。弔に代われと……」

黒霧は弔にソッと無線を手渡す。

ザーッザーッ

と、ノイズ音が鳴り響き、やがて声の主が正体を現す。

《とォォォォむゥゥゥゥゥゥゥらァァァァァァァァァァクゥゥゥゥン？》

「はぁ？」

《雑魚相手にして随分調子乗ってるみてェじゃねェか？ ギャハハ！化け物は化け物同士で遊ぼォぜ？ 今そっち行くから覚悟しろォ……》

弔が知る、誰よりも厄介で誰よりも危険な男の声。

一方通行アクセラレータだ。

突如、ズガァンズガァンと、USJの建物が本当の災害の様に爆発し、無線の先では「ま、まって…俺は嫌々ギャァアァア」とヴィランの悲鳴。

《さァて、ゴミ掃除だ。先・生・にヨロシクなァ？》

最後、その声を残し。再び無線機は酷いノイズ音に包まれた。

ザーッザーッザーッ……。

弔は無線機を手で握りつぶし、

「あのクソガキャぁあああ！ 殺してやる！ 黒霧、アレだアレ、アレを出せ！」

「いえ、確かに一方通行アクセラレータは脅威ですが……アレはまだプロトタイプです。到底彼には及びません」

「状況が状況じゃなかったら、殺してるぞ？ 黒霧……」

弔の悪意だけが、この場を支配していた、今のところは。

ヴィランがUSJを襲撃する。それを知っていた一方通行アクセラレータは、雄英の周辺をうろついていた。

一般人は会社へ出勤する者、子連れのお母さんは何処かへ買い物へ向かうのだろう。

（さァて、情報がデマじゃ無ければ、あと一時間程で襲撃する筈なンだが……）

一方通行アクセラレータは下手に動き回って、余計なヴィランやヒーローに遭遇しないよう、ベンチに座り込み缶コーヒーの蓋をあける。

缶コーヒーを開け、ソッと口元へ一口。程よい苦味が口の中に広がり、一人優雅に小鳥がチュンチュン囀る中、その時を待つ。

暇だったので、デフォで設定されている反射物理演算を頭の中で意識し、そのベースを練り直す。自分に害のある物、全てを反射している一方通行アクセラレータの命とも言える演算方式をだ。

（まァ……対して変わンねェか。新しい素粒子がポンポン出てきたら世界そのモノがおかしくなっちまうからな）

そんな事を考えつつ、缶コーヒーをグビッと一気に飲み干したその時。

一方通行アクセラレータは、妙な違和感を覚えた。

「アァ？ 思ったより、来るのが早いじゃねェかよ。クソッタレ」

それは、USJ内の大気の流れ、不自然な風が発生したのだ。

USJ内自体は、災害をシミュレートした施設なので、たまに不自然な風の流れを感じ取れるが、これは明らかに爆風などで起きた風。

全ての風の流れを感知していた一方通行アクセラレータだからこそわかる、能力の使い方だ。

USJ内に入るには、数多のセキュリティを突破しなくてはいけないが、一方通行アクセラレータなら、侵入程度容易い。

「さァて、ゴミ掃除だ。10分で片付けてやる」

能力を全開。凄まじい速度の演算を行い、足元のベクトルと重力のベクトルを操作。目の前の高い壁を軽々しく跳躍で飛び越える。

ドーム状になっている屋根に向かって拳を一振り。最小限の破壊で防ぐ為、力の向きを一点集中。拳で殴られた所は、一方通行アクセラレータの計算通りの形に穴が空く。

一方通行アクセラレータの蹂躙が始まった。

〜USJ内 倒壊ゾーン〜

そこはビルなどがヴィランの襲来により、破壊し尽くされた様な街並みが広がっている。

ビルなどは崩れており、道路は地割れを起こし、本当にこんな現場に居合わせたら、誰もが絶望する様な場所。

そんな倒壊ゾーンは二人のヒーローの卵。爆豪勝己ばくごうかつきと切島鋭児郎きりしまえいじろうがヴィランと対敵し、見事に撃破していた。

「よし、一通りは片付いた弱ぇな」

「っし！ 早く皆を助けに行こうぜ！ 俺らがここにいるって事はきっとUSJ内にいるだろうし、攻撃手段が少ないアイツ等が心配だ」

爆豪は敵の気絶した体をそこら辺へ放り投げ、切島は辺りを警戒しながら、他の者達を心配していた。

いきなりのヴィランの襲撃、攻撃力の高い爆豪と切島だから簡単に乗り切れたものの、あまり攻撃に向かない"個性"持ちのクラスメイトが狙われれば、簡単に殺されてしまうだろう。

「いや、俺らが先走ったせいで、13号先生が後手にまわった。先生があのモヤを吸っていれば、こんな事になっていなかっただろ……」

爆豪はそう言いつつ、歯をギシギシと歪ませる。

彼に今あるのはプロに迷惑をかけた責任罪悪感。プライドが高く、絶対的勝利を掲げている彼だからこそ。

「俺はあの霧野郎をぶっ飛ばす。男として責任取らなくちゃな」

「はぁ！？この後に及んで何言ってやがる！？ 大体あの霧野郎には攻撃が」

「うっせ！」

切島が爆豪の意見を否定するが、彼はこうなってしまったら止まらない。

「それに対策がねぇって訳じゃねぇ。それに敵の出入り口だぞ？ いざって時に逃げられねぇようにしとくのが当然だろうが」

爆豪の背後に迫る影、その気配に気が付いた爆豪は、「つーか」と言いながら左腕で相手の頭を掴み、爆破。

「俺らに当てられたのが、こんな三下なら余裕だろ」

切島は反応速度すげぇ、と内心思いつつ、疑問に思う事が一つあった。それは、彼の冷静さ。

普段は気性が荒く、暴力的な男にも関わらず、今は冷静に状況を判断しているのだから当然だ。

「つーか、おめぇそんな冷静な奴だっけ？」

「何言ってやがんだっ！ 俺はいつも冷静だっ！ クソ髪ヤロォ！」

「おー、それそれ」

切島は安心しつつ、そっと胸を撫で下ろす様に息を吐く。

そして、

「ノッタよ、ダチを信じる。男らしいぜ、爆豪！」

「ヘッ」

拳を合わせ。やる気満々だ。幸先が良く。これならいけるかも、と思ったのが束の間。

悪魔は必ずやって来る。

「ギャァアァア！」

「く、来るな！ 化け物ッ！ひゃ、ぁぁああああ」

悲鳴、それはクラスメイトの者でもなく、知らない者の悲鳴。

直ぐ横にある、廃ビルの出入り口には、バシャッと先程まで人間だったモノが飛び散って来た。

「ヒャハハハハ……恨むならオマエ等の上を恨むンだな三下ァ」

その声はとても冷徹でヒーローとは到底思えない。だが、ヴィランを倒しているので味方？などと、二人は考えるがその正体を見て、思わず言葉を失った。

真っ白い髪に赤い目。体は痩せ細っているにも関わらず、弱さを感じさせないその風貌。

間違い無く、今噂になっている"最強"の一角、オールマイトにも引けを取らないと言われる男。

一方通行アクセラレータだと。

「あァ？ まだ残ってやがったのかァ？」

一方通行アクセラレータの眼光が二人の両目と合わさる。

まるで値踏みをしているかの様に。だが、

「オマエ等ァ……ヴィランじゃねェな？ ヒーロー？ いやガキすぎンか」

爆豪は頭に青筋を浮かべ、切島はイヤイヤ、おめぇにだけは言われたくねぇよ、と心の中で叫ぶ。

当然だろう、大して歳の変わらない奴にガキ扱いされたのだから。

「面白ぇ。テメェを倒しゃ"最強"になんだろ？」

「あ？」

切島は目を見開く、隣の馬鹿は何を言っているのかと。

エンデヴァーすら手も足も出なかった男を倒す。そう言ったのだ隣の馬鹿は。

「オマエ……何様？俺を倒す？ ギャハ、ヒャハハハハッ！ 何抜かしちゃってンですかァオマエは？」

身構え臨戦態勢に入る爆豪に対し、一方通行アクセラレータもやる気満々の雰囲気に変わってしまった。

「おまっ、馬鹿っ！ 勝てる訳ねぇーだろ！」

「やってみなきゃわかんねぇーだろうが！ 誰が馬鹿だ！」

「大体、霧野郎を倒すんじゃなかったのかよ！？ ケジメはどうしたケジメは！？」

「うるせェッ！ 敵に出会ったんだからしょうがねぇだろ！」

「敵に出会ったじゃねぇ！ どう見てもお前が喧嘩ふっかけたろ！？ 絶対今の見逃してくれる雰囲気だったろ！」

「ヒーローが逃げてどうすんだ！」

切島と爆豪は意見の食い違いにより、喧嘩を始める。

その様子を見て、一方通行アクセラレータは、お笑いコンビか？と一人で呟く。が、直ぐに二人に聞こえる声で。

「霧野郎？ 今、霧野郎って言ったな？」

「え、あ、いや。言ったけど？」

「場所をすぐに教えろ。そうすりゃ命までは取らないでいてやる」

一方通行アクセラレータはそう言って、少し急いでいる様だったが。

「聞きてぇなら、倒して吐かせてみろよ。悪党」

「オーケー、オマエは愉快な死体オブジェに変えてやるよ三下ァ！」

次の瞬間、目にも止まらぬ速さで二人は激突した。

辺りは騒音が鳴り響き、倒壊ゾーンの廃ビルは今にも崩れおちそうだ。

爆豪ならもしかして勝てるかも、などという切島の考えは一瞬のうちに打ち砕かれた。

そんな、どうして……と、目の前の光景に絶句する。

「オイオイ、デケェ口聞いた割には大した事ねェなオマエ」

「ぐっ、く、そ……」

地面に倒れ伏し、たった一撃でズタボロになった爆豪。

それに比べ、一方通行アクセラレータは傷一つ付いていない。

「ここ最近で一番倒し甲斐のねェ奴だ、オマエ」

「な、」

「あァ？」

「舐めてんじゃねェぞぉぉぉおおおおお！」

爆豪は一方通行アクセラレータに襲いかかる様に起き上がる。

額には目に見える程の青筋。

爆破。

打撃。

爆破。

打撃。

とてつもない爆破音と強烈な打撃が一方通行アクセラレータを襲う。だが、ボロボロになっているのは爆豪の手。

「そっかそっか、連続攻撃には俺の『反射』は発動しないと思ったわけねェ……そんな単純な方法で、この俺一方通行アクセラレータに届くわけねェだろ、三下」

爆豪はガクリと膝をつく、今までの努力が全て無駄だったかの様に、奴には全て拒絶された。

人は生まれながらして、平等では無い。それを爆豪勝己は初めて知った。目の前にある、強大なとても手を伸ばしても届きそうに無い壁を。

切島は体が動かない。目の前の『化け物』を倒す方法など無いのではないか。誰も奴の前では無力なのではないか。そう思わせる程、敵は強大だった。

弱点を突き、攻撃をする爆豪が手も足もでず、地面に膝をついている。

「一つ教えといてやる。オマエ、"最強"になりてェみたいな事言ってたな？」

爆豪は目の前にいる悪党の顔をそっと見つめる。

「無理だな、オマエのその性格と能力じゃ」

ただただ現実を突きつける。だが、彼の瞳は決して意地悪を言っている様には見えなかった。

それは決して自分の土俵に上がらせない為いや違う。何かを伝えたそうな。そんな表情だ。

次の瞬間、一方通行の手が爆豪の頭に触れただけで、白目を剥いてその場に倒れ伏す。

「で、オマエはどォすンだ？ ヒーローの尊厳を捨てて悪党に情報を流すかァ？ それとも、俺と一戦交えるか」

切島は身構える。覚悟を決めて身構えた。膝はガクガクと震え、目の前の敵の強大さを前にしても立ち向かおうとした。

友を助ける為、自分がヒーローになる為に。

「なるほどなァ……オマエはイイ正義ヒーローだ」

切島は自分の個性を最大限に生かし、体を硬くする。どんな攻撃も耐えられる様に。

しかし、目を一瞬敵から離しただけで、目の前の敵は姿を消し。

「ど、どこへ？」

一歩、後ろに下がる。

コツ

と、背中に違和感。

「だが、俺には届かねェ……」

振り返ると、同時。

手の甲がゆっくりと頬へ触れる。

ドンッ

体は吹き飛ばされ、体がグルグルと宙を舞う。

「チッ、胸糞悪ィ……」

目の前には二人のヒーローの卵。

名前は知らないが、ヴィランを倒し、少々強気になっていたのだろう。

俺の存在を知っていたが、片方の男がフザケタ事を抜かしてきた。

"最強"になんだろ？

その言葉に無性にイラついた。"最強"になって何がある？ あるのは孤独と"最強"の座欲しさに集まってくるボンクラ共。

だから俺は誰にも手をつけられない、同じ土俵に立たせない『無敵』を目指しているのだ。

大体、俺を倒すという事がどういう事か分かっていない。もし、この俺を倒せたとしても、その先にあるのは『化け物』という二つ名。この俺の能力一方通行アクセラレータを超えるという事は、『化け物』になるということだ。

そんな簡単に、オールマイトなどをみて、ふざけた事を抜かさないでもらいたい。だから、目の前の卵を踏み潰した。

もう一人はそこそこ見所のある奴だったが、それでもヒーローには程遠い。

まあ、あれだけやられても再び立ち上がるのがヒーローって奴であり、そこで倒れたままなら、そこらのゴミと変わらない。

だから、試してやる事にした。その卵が孵化するまで。

生き残って、せいぜいヒーローになってみせろ。


End file.
